The display of spectral colors is a very appealing and satisfying experience for most people. The urge to view a rainbow is an example of how such spectral displays always seem to be an attraction to the human psyche. Furthermore, the use of spectral colors in advertising indicates how such displays create positive feelings of well being.
It has long been known that simple prisms can be used to produce the spectra from white or polychromatic light and vice versa, and such prisms are commonly used for scientific and educational purposes in science labs. In addition, scientific and industrial uses of spectrometry are well known. Also, the prism effect has been created with pieces of cut glass used in light fixtures as decorative pendants, in glassware, and the like.
These known devices using prisms to display the spectra, however, have not facilitated a more common enjoyment of spectral displays. No device or apparatus is known which can project multiple patches of full spectrum, rainbow colors to multiple locations. Thus, the known spectral displaying devices do not lend themselves to the relatively easy and inexpensive display of spectral colors in a room in an attractive and pleasing manner.